In the prior art various disclosures of portable hand tools have been made in which the tool affixes work or webs or elongate members relative to another object, including the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,628,588 issued to S. Friedman on May 10, 1927, discloses a solenoid driven nailer with material handling feature;
2,331,509 issued to L. Scheckwitz, Oct. 12, 1943, discloses a stapler carrying a roll of material (thread 50) which is applied beneath the staples;
3,310,215 issued to L. D. Bostick on Mar. 21, 1967 discloses a stapler with reel provisions for carrying a wire into position to be affixed overhead;
3,934,329 issued to J. Satkin on Jan. 27, 1976 discloses a device for affixing fasteners to cloth.
However, the process of stapling bindings to rugs has been one of laborious manipulation of a conventional heavy duty stapler, manually positioning the device along a rug, manually laying tape and adjusting edge distance of tape and stapler, and manually pressing the stapler, then manually repeating this cycle hundreds of times for each rug.